A Stroke of Luck
by Erin1292
Summary: The gang is headed to Ulrich's beach side estate for Xmas. It's beautiful, but does their vacation get ruined when they find out that an assasin is after Yumi? This assasin wants something other than Yumi's death: Ulrich. What will Ulrich do to save her?
1. Chapter 1: the call

Ulrich's POV

I could never say I've got a normal life, unless you count constantly battling a demonic computer program, who wants you dead and to rule the world. But even before moving here to Kadic, my life was strange: a strict father who was a lawyer and could never be proud of me and a cheerful mother always traveling around the world, away from our manor. My mom would leave me to the care of my dad, who let our servants and maid take care of me. I wonder if he even wanted me to exist. By the way he just simply ignored me all the time, it was hard to say.

Today at Kadic Jr. High, I'm going to be leading the soccer team into the finals of the soccer tournament. I'm sure my 4 best friends will be there cheering for me. Unlike most of my family, they make me feel like an actual person. Especially Yumi and I think I love her and more than just my best friend. Odd's always teasing me about it, since he read my diary, and telling me to ask her out. I'm not sure if I should, what'll happen if she rejects me? That'll ruin our entire friendship.

Normal POV

"5-4-3-2-1-0!!!!!!!!!" the referee called out. Both teams were tied 6 to 6. But Ulrich stole the soccer ball and was positioned in front of the rival goalie during these last 5 seconds of the game, before overtime. But he wanted to end it now.

Ulrich feinted to the right and cleverly kicked the soccer ball as hard as he could to the top left corner of the goal. It soared out of the goalie's outstretched hands and hit the back of the net. The referee could be heard blowing the whistle over the screams and cheers of the Kadic crowd, indicating the end of the Finals and the school reporters were announcing Kadic Jr. High's championship title.

"Yes, it's true. Kadic High has just won its first championship title in 15 years, all thanks to their star player: Ulrich Stern, who ended the game 7 to 6. Our rivals East Brooksville put up a great fight to the finish, but were outplayed by the striker of our academy. Let's see if Ulrich has anything to say about this victory," beamed Milly, with Tamiya giving her a thumbs-up from behind the camera.

Ulrich was giving all his teammates high-fives and grinning with pride and happiness. Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita and Odd were pushing their way through the crowd toward him. Jeremy and Aelita, who weren't big sports fans, were jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hell, yeah!" yelled Odd, "Great job good buddy; an undefeated session and straight to the finals and then victory! WHOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Yumi gave him a huge hug and a light kiss on the cheek. She was clearly flustered about what she had just done, blushing a faint red, "Great job, Ulrich! We're proud of you and, don't worry, I'm sure your parents will too once they find out."

Ulrich was blushing like mad too. "Thanks Yumi! Umm……. I was um…….wondering if you'd like to go with me to the after party. That is, of course, if you haven't already decided to go with someone else." His voice was now carrying a hint of jealousy, maybe he shouldn't have waited last minute to ask her.

Yumi pretended to think for a moment and then answered, "Well……." She looked at Ulrich's expression and grinned, "How could I say no, Ulrich?"

He looked at her happily, thinking, _'Did Yumi actually say yes? Does this mean she likes me back, as in more than her best friend?''_

Yumi took this chance and grabbed Ulrich's icy water bottle. She smiled and splashed him with some of the cold water. Laughing, she darted away quickly, "Can't catch me, Stern!"

Ulrich stood there temporarily stunned, before chasing after her, "Of course I can, Ishiyama!"

The crowd watched Ulrich running after Yumi, they were still cheering over their victory. But everyone laughed at the strange sight. Odd giggled, "Ulrich, you should be exhausted from the match! But I guess you always have energy to chase after 'your Yumi'!"

After about 10 minutes, Ulrich finally caught up to her and tackled her to the ground, ending up in a very awkward position. Yumi fell on top of Ulrich, her arms levitating her only a few centimeters from Ulrich's face. Their legs were tangled together and Ulrich's arms were still wrapped around Yumi's waist."

"Um……………………" was all Yumi could force herself to say. _'Funny,'_ she thought, _'why aren't I blushing yet?'_ But she already knew herself that she was hopelessly in love with Ulrich.

"We'd better…"

"-get up from here and…"

"-get ready for the school dance," finished Ulrich. But neither one of them moved, content with gazing at each other when Odd shouted to them-

"Hey lovebirds over there! Hurry up and get going, you two can flirt at the dance, just not in front of me! Ulrich, they won't start the party until you come, so that means NO FOOD FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"



About an hour and a half later, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita and Odd were at the entrance of the gym, where the dance was being held.

Odd pulled at the neck of his tuxedo and groaned, "Why'd they have to make this a black-tie event? It's just a stupid celebration for the soccer match."

"No it's not Odd," Aelita countered, "The school trustees and supervisors are here today, they came to watch the match. The party is in honor of them as well as Ulrich."

"I still hate wearing these, they're really uncomfortable. You girls are lucky you don't have to wear a tux," grumbled Odd.

"Oh, suck it up," Yumi rolled her eyes, but her grin gave her away.

Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy were required to wear tuxedoes for the party. But Yumi was wearing a simple black dress that ended at her knees. It was plain black with nothing else but the wide V-neck that rested on the ends of her shoulder, showed her collar bone and her slender neck and shoulders, making her look stunning. Aelita was wearing a dark maroon, spaghetti strap dress that she had borrowed from Yumi. The bottom of the dress nearly swept the ground, and there was a slit that stretched from the bottom to Aelita's knees.

"Let's go in and try to have some fun. I just hope that they won't play classical music. This is suppose to be an after party, not a grand ball," said Ulrich.



Ulrich's POV (again)

I actually did enjoy the party, mostly because I got to stay near Yumi the whole time. It was great slow dancing with her, though I did feel a little nervous. The whole time she rested her head on my shoulder, I begged for the song to never end, but it did anyway.

I lied down on my bed thoughts of Yumi ran through my mind. After the dance, I had walked Yumi home and bade her a good night and she kissed me on the check. I grinned sheepishly in the darkness of my dorm, Odd wasn't back yet.

BBZZTT!! BBBZZZTTT!!! For a moment, I wondered was making that noise. But then I realized it was my cell phone. Looking at the c.i.d, I saw it was my dad, _'oh great!'_

"Hello? Dad?"

"Hi Ulrich, I was just calling to congratulate you on your victory against East Brookville. I take it you've been awarded MVP?"

"Thanks Dad and yes, the coach gave me my award."

"There's another reason I called, son. I want you to come visit your mother and me in our vacation home in southern France, for the Christmas Break. I'm sure you know it's only a 3 hour train ride to here from your school."

I grimaced, _'2 weeks with my parents bickering at me about my grades?'_

"Um……sure Dad, I'd love to," I lied.

"That's good, I would also like you to invite your 3 friends, Jeremy, Aelita and Odd, as well as your girlfriend Yumi was it?"

I tensed, "Yumi isn't my girlfriend."

My father ignored me, "I've already called everyone's parents and the principal. I've also sent you 5 tickets to come here by train and everything else is explained in the letter you'll be receiving soon."

"Alright."

"Oh and one more thing, this Saturday is Christmas Eve and our annual Masquerade Ball. It's formal as always and I want you to inform your friends. They are required to come in proper clothing. I must go, good bye Ulrich."

"Bye Dad," replied I, but he had already hung up.

'_2 weeks with my best friends at my beach side mansion? Wow what a stroke of luck, maybe this vacation wouldn't be so bad. I could use this opportunity to tell Yumi that I love her, or maybe not. Whoa….how am I suppose to tell them that I'm filthy rich? What about XANA? What happens if he attacks? 2 weeks with YUMI!!!! Yumi, Odd and I could also hook Jeremy and Aelita up too. But what if they don't want to come? 2 weeks with YUMI!!!!! Uh oh, Clarissa's probably going to be there! She's hell annoying, worse than Sissi. Will I have to put up with her? 2 weeks with YUMI!!!!!!'_

My mind battle itself as I began to fall asleep, think about the pros and cons about the Break. I had to tell the gang first thing in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2: the invitation

A/N: Special thanx 2 have-a-cookie, AussieUlrich, naruto'sramengirl, yumified and melcho. You're the first 5 to ever review for me, this is my first fanfic...so thanks!! To everyone: plz plz review, i really want to know what you think about my story. And besides...everyone feels better knowing someone actually took the time to send in what they think about your story, even if it's a flame. :P dyingdreams1292

Yumi's POV 

I woke up to bright sunlight streaming through my window, which lifted my spirits considerably. But then I sighed and sat up on my futon, thinking about what had happened after I got home last night. My parents had fought again, only this argument seemed to have been more serious. What they had fought about eluded me, but the words "divorce" and "separation" came up many times.

Those thoughts were pushed away by thoughts of Ulrich as I climbed off my Japanese-style bed and strode to my closet. True, I had a lot of stylish clothes but I always wore the same grayish-black wide neck shirt and dark purple tank top with black kapris outfit to school everyday. _'I needed an occasion to be able to wear some of this. Oh well.'_

I quickly finished getting ready and took a last glimpse at myself in my mirror. I could see a raven haired girl who was tough girl with a heart a soft as a plum: traditional Japanese upbringing. But really, I was just another girl trying to figure out her feelings for her best friend, Ulrich Stern. _'I'm screwed, I'm in love with my best friend, who's either too shy to say anything or doesn't like me more than just his best friend.'_



"Hey Yumi!" Ulrich smiled shyly at me as I approached, "What's up?"

I suddenly felt blissful and smiled back at everyone, "Hi guys, any exciting news lately? XANA? He hasn't been attacking much lately and I hope he doesn't today I'm still tired from the party last night."

"No," Jeremy answered, "He's been awfully quiet but we'd better be careful. With him, you don't know what to expect. And--"

Aelita interrupted, "And Jeremy and I have great news!"

"Are you two finally going out?" Odd teased.

I watched Aelita and Jeremy blush an insane red and refused to look in each others direction. "No, of course not!" they said at the same time.

"Oh come on," Odd giggled, "You two are so obvious, though not as much as some other friends we know, coughYumiUlrichcough."

Now it was my turn to blush. I fought the redness coming to my cheeks but there was no stopping the embarrassment rush. I looked at Ulrich and saw that he was the same tomato red as I was. "Odd!" I said warningly.

"Odd, why do you have to be such a moronic twit?" said Ulrich, still red in the face, "So anyway I have an announcement too, but Jeremy, Aelita, you go first." He sounded strangely excited.

Jeremy pushed his glasses further up his nose and brought up a program on this laptop screen, "Aelita and I have been working on this program called 'Project: Temporary Stun'. It only works once but it's going to let us have 2 weeks off of XANA patrol."

"It'll temporarily freeze XANA for the school's 2 week Christmas Break, so we can really enjoy the vacation," said Aelita excitedly, "Isn't that terrific?!"

I grinned wholeheartedly now. 2 weeks with no sign of XANA? Starting at the end of Thursday, which was tomorrow? This was going to be awesome!

"That's great!" smiled Ulrich weakly, "It makes my announcement seem more fun!" Looking at everyone's puzzled faces he continued, "My parents have invited the 4 of you to come to our…um…well…our beach-side mansion in southern France for the Christmas Break. They're holding a Christmas Masquerade Ball on Saturday and we're leaving tomorrow night, 2 hours after school ends. Then we have the rest of the Break doing whatever we what, no restrictions at all."

I suddenly felt very excited, but then I noticed something in Ulrich's tone. Was it contempt, sorrow, disdain? I made a mental note to ask him about it later, when a cloudy thought entered my head, "Wait, what about our parents and the principal?"

"Oh no! My parents will never let me go, they just received the news of the 'F+' I received on the Science project," groaned Odd,

"Don't worry. My mom and dad have already discussed it with all our parents…well, except yours Aelita. I lied to them and told them that you were adopted and your adoption parents were out of reach for the moment. Is that okay?" asked Ulrich.

"Yeah, thanks. But lets just hope they don't find out my father is trapped in the world network and my mom had literally disappeared off the face of the world," joked Aelita.

I laughed along with everyone else but I could tell we were all uneasy about this topic. Yet Aelita could joke about it with ease…..go figure.

"So I guess I'd better start packing, huh?" I asked, "Hey Aelita, why don't you come over my house after school, you can pick out a few outfits if you'd like."

"I'd love to!" I don't have many out-of-school outfits. I also don't have a dress for the Masquerade Ball thingy, is it okay if I borrow one?"

"Sure! You can have a mask too; most people wear one to masquerades."

"That's our signal to leave, guys" Odd said, directing it to Ulrich and Jeremy, "When girls start talking about clothes and makeup, that's our queue to get the hell out of here."

"Odd, be careful," warned Jeremy. Everyone knew I could get defensive.

I frowned and punched Odd hard on the arm. I hated the idea of acting like a girly girl, I was nothing like Sissi or Emilie. I was more of a tomboy/shopaholic-girl combination, that was more my style.

"Hey! No need to get violent, Yumi! Ulrich, does casual violence turn you on?" Odd rubbed his bruising forearm.

Ulrich blushed slightly and hit Odd too.

"What is this? 'Torture Odd by Punching Him Hard on the Arm' Day?" groaned Odd.

Suddenly the warning bell rang and Odd dashed off toward the science classroom, shouting, "Saved by the bell!"

"Funny, I've never seen Odd so excited about class with Ms. Hertz before," Aelita chuckled, "Come on Jeremy, we don't want to be late either."

"I'd better go too," I stood up and waved bye, walking off.

Ulrich grabbed my arm, "Wait, Yumi…….….um…... before lunch, can you meet me in the park? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure," I smiled then resumed walked to my next class. _'I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. I could ask him about the vacation then; he didn't seem thoroughly excited. I wonder why not?'_

By now I reached my classroom, as I found my seat I wondered, _'The entire break with Ulrich………. and, of course, Aelita, Jeremy and Odd. This is going to be great!!!!! And with no sign of XANA's ugly head?! This is going two be great.'_


	3. Chapter 3: unfortunate confrontation

Yumi's POV (still)

Before the beginning of lunch period, I strode toward the forest. I could see Ulrich, already there waiting for me.

"Hey Ulrich," I said, flashing him a smile.

"Hi Yumi, do you want to take a walk into the forest?" Ulrich asked trying very hard not to blush.

"Sure."

We walked into the forest and were silent for a few minutes, both just happy in each others presence. I then found my voice. "What was it you wanted to tell me about? I wanted to ask you something too."

He looked at me and said, "You go first."

I found this strangely awkward but I continued anyway, "Well….um….I kind of noticed how you didn't sound exactly thrilled about the Break. Is it because you don't want us to go with you?"

"No, of course not!" he replied harshly, "If you really want to know….it's kinda because my parents."

I looked at him with sympathy, I knew about his issues with his father, "Come on Ulrich, you've just been awarded MVP of the soccer team, you won the championship for the school and your grades haven't fallen below a B- this year. What could they say or do?"

He refused to look me directly in the eye, but I was use to this. He wouldn't make eye contact whenever he was extremely nervous over something. I watched him attentively and waited for his answer, but I couldn't help but admired the way he looked. It wasn't like me to think this, but yeah…he looked extremely cute, even hot, with his chocolate brown bangs almost covering his left eye, in an effortless way. No wonder every girl in school was after him. Though I was shocked to see that I as not longer visibly taller than him, when did he outgrow me by like an inch and I didn't notice?

"I don't think the invitation to come over for Break was solely to congratulate me," Ulrich finally admitted.

Now I was confused, "Then why?"

"When we get to my place, he and my mom will start asking you guys things like: what's your grade point average or what intellectual programs you participate in. My dad's already met Odd, and he questioned him about that stuff."

"Is he trying to figure out if we're going to be a bad or good influence of you, or something?" I was getting the picture now.

"Yeah, I think my dad appreciated Odd's 'funny' self, or I wouldn't be allowed to talk to him. And……..um there's something else you should know." Ulrich's face was a bright crimson color now.

"What is it?"

"Remember you met my dad briefly last parent-teacher conference?" I nodded for him to continue, "Well……now he thinks you're my girlfriend" Ulrich stammered the last part.

I started to blush as well, "Did you try telling him that we're best friends?"

"Yeah, he ignored me, like he didn't want to accept that."

I laughed at this, Ulrich could be exasperatingly stubborn too, "Like father, like son. But I could pretend to be your girlfriend, if you'd like." Then, I thought to myself, _'Curse the human need to blush when embarrassed.'_

But I wasn't the only one blushing scarlet. Ulrich looked at me in the eye and trying not to stutter, he said, "I was hoping we didn't have to pretend. So…um Yumi, do you want to go out with me?"

Surprised for a moment, I didn't move. Then I remembered how to talk, "Does that make me your official girlfriend?"

He nodded, looking like he really wanted to run away in embarrassment.

"Then yes!" I smiled shy. Nervously, I reached to hold his hand.

"Why don't we get back to lunch and tell the others?" Ulrich grabbed my hand too, smiling as if in disbelief.

I teasingly took my hand out of his and sprinted away calling back, "I'll race you!"

"Not fair! It's on Ishiyama," he called to me as he ran to catch up.

I felt adrenaline pumping through my body as I tried to outrun Ulrich to the cafeteria, but he was faster, being on the soccer team and all. I quickly glanced back to see if I was still in front of him, I was shocked to see that he was only 5 feet behind me.

In that moment, my foot caught on a root of a tree and sent me tumbling to the ground. Ulrich didn't react fast enough and tripped too. We landed in the same awkward position as yesterday, at the soccer finals, except we sort of switched positions.

I froze and felt my mouth went dry and I nervously licked my lips. That sent Ulrich over the edge. He lowered his face toward mine and kissed me. Hard. But I'm not complaining, I felt intoxicated, and a burning feeling in my chest ignited.

We stayed on the forest floor making out for what seemed like only few minutes. Finally, Ulrich pulled away and helped my off the ground.

"We'd better get back to school. I think lunch period is over already though," Ulrich smiled apologetically, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I don't mind at all." The burning feeling in my body was still flaming.

We slowly walked out of the forest, toward the cafeteria, and Ulrich's arm was still around me. Suddenly, a strong, suffocating smell of horrible perfume reach our noses. Sissi. The girl who would kill to go out with Ulrich, the girl who looked absolutely pissed off right now.

Her shrill, nasally voice soon followed the smell, "Ulrich deeeaarrr!!!! I was so worry that you weren't at lunch! What were you doing in the forest with Yumi?" Sissi gave me a scolding look but then cooed to Ulrich, "Are you alright? Did she hurt you? I'll tell my father, you know."

I shot back, "Tell him what? We were taking a walk in the forest during lunch period?"

Sissi sniffed indignantly, "I wasn't asking you anything Ishiyama! So Ulrich are we still on for tonight's date? Daddy already said we to the movies."

I felt Ulrich's arm tighten around me, assuring me that he never agreed to such a thing. I look at Ulrich and saw that he was smiling. _'What?! Why is he smiling?'_

"Actually Sissi, I'd love to go to the movies but with Yumi, never you."

"W-w-w-h-h-a-a-a-a-t-t? Did you just turn me down?" Sissi blink as if stunned, "But I'm the prettiest girl at school! And besides it's not like you have an obligation to Yumi or anything. I'll meet you at the gates at 7 pm. KK?"

"Actually Sissi, I did turn you down, just like the other hundred times. And yes I do have an obligation to Yumi: she's my girlfriend," Ulrich grinned toward me and I smiled back.

Sissi was seriously pissed now with steam coming out of her ears, "WHAT?!!!! I don't believe you, prove it!" she challenged

Ulrich and I turned toward each other and blushed slightly. I nodded to Sissi, "Fine we will."

I leaned over slightly and brushed lips with Ulrich and if Sissi weren't in front of us, it probably would have turned into another small make-out cession. But……….yeah.

"Happy?" Ulrich asked Sissi sarcastically as we walked away from her, into the cafeteria.

"Ulrich, Yumi!" I heard Odd's voice above the chatter of the cafeteria, "Over here."

I pulled Ulrich after me as we made our way to our usual table.

For a moment Odd, Jeremy and Aelita just stared at us, and then Odd started jumping up and down. "It's about time you two! It took you guys like 2 years to starting going out."

'_How could he have known already?'_ I was shocked, "How could you have known, Odd?"

Odd responded by jumping on to his chair screaming, "I knew because I HAVE MAGICYYYYYYYYY POWERS!!!!!!"

The room went silent staring at Odd, but quickly went back to what they were doing before. Everyone was already use to this stuff, it was typical Odd antics.

"We know because…" Aelita smiled

"…windows have been invented and are transparent." Jeremy laughed.

"Oh," Ulrich said.

I felt incredibly stupid. They had seen our unfortunate confrontation with Sissi. We were right outside the cafeteria so half the student body must have saw. How embarrassing.

"Anyway, we're leaving tomorrow so I guess we'd better start packing right after school, huh?" I was desperate to change the topic, it was still awkward, " So Aelita, be sure to meet me at gates after 8th period, ok?"

'_This vacation is looking better and better.' _ Of course, I was thinking about being with Ulrich the whole time. Little did I know that someone was plotting to keep me way from Ulrich, at that same time. That person? Her name is…………..


	4. Chapter 4: train ride prank

Normal POV

"Wow, this train is so cool!" Odd grinned, "Where are our seats, Ulrich?"

The whole gang stood in front of an enormous double-decked train. It had separate sitting rooms that could be transformed into a bedroom, if needed. Odd was particularly excited about the 5-star dining car and room service available on board.

"Let's get on board and find out, we're in room 13B," Ulrich answered, reading the information on their tickets.

"Come on then!" Odd hoisted up his small duffle bag and sprinted on to the train, to hyper to wait for the others.

Yumi and Aelita groaned. "Odd, wait for us!" Yumi called to him, "You're not the one with three suitcases." She reached down to pick up 2 of her bags.

"Here I'll carry your other one," Ulrich offered, smiling at Yumi, "How much clothes did you two bring?"

Aelita giggled, "Well, 3 suitcases full each. But technically, the clothes in 2 of my suitcases are the ones Yumi let me borrow. So she has 5 and I brought 1."

Jeremy stared at Yumi, "Since when do you have so much clothes? You're always wearing the same outfit to school. But you seem to have even more clothes than Sissi."

Yumi waved off that comment, "This is only 1/4 of my closet that I packed. And, besides, there's never a need to get all dressed up for school. That is unless you're Ms. Inner-World Sissi, always trying to get Ulrich." Yumi poked Ulrich playfully.

"Let's just hurry and get on the train so I can put these suitcases down," Aelita groaned.

They walked down the velvet-carpeted aisle of the train and stopped at the door marked 13B. Ulrich slid open the door to reveal a moderately large room with 2 blue velour sofas, positioned to face each other. There as a huge window on the side of the train, giving them a clear view of the outside world. Odd, meanwhile, was already stashing food and snacks into the cabinets that ran the length of the walls above the sofas.

"This room is awesome!" Odd remarked, still sugar-high, "It's what I call traveling in high style."

Yumi plopped down onto 1 of the sofas, yawning, "Hey Ulrich, why didn't you tell us you were filthy rich? If you always live with this kind of luxury, I seriously envy you."

Ulrich joined her on the sofa and she lied down, placing her head in Ulrich's lap. He answered, "My dad's a famous lawyer and my mom's a fashion designer. Have you heard of Sterena Designs?"

Aelita gasped, "Your mom owns Sterena Designs?! Why didn't you tell me before? I love her clothes." Aelita had adapted and changed quite a bit after her materialization, but she still had her bubbly personality and brains.

Within minutes of Aelita chatter about his mom's designer clothing, Ulrich and Yumi fell asleep on the couch. Odd smiled, "Jeremy, Aelita, don't you think this is a perfect opportunity to play a prank on our 2 sleeping beauties over there."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind?"

After Odd whispered his plan to Jeremy and Aelita, Aelita looked horrified, "You can't do that! Yumi will get so pissed, you have no idea. She hates that stuff, she'll kill you for that, besides that's the worst prank I've ever heard!"

Odd's grin grew bigger, "Yeah I know! Ulrich will probably get mad too. Oh and **I'm **not going to do it, **you **are. You're specialized in that field."

Jeremy just looked on smiling, if Aelita did agree to it, the turnout would be hilarious.

Aelita thought for another second, "Odd your prank sucks, and if it were anyone else besides Yumi, you'd be out of luck. But I'll do it anyway, it's not like this is harmful. Well…besides to your future fate."

Odd jumped into the air in triumph while Aelita went to retrieve her hand bag. She turned it upside down and dumped out the makeup kit Yumi had given to her for her birthday, a pair of scissors and a small bottle of pink demin paint glitter.

"Ok, so pink and girly make up," Aelita couldn't help but giggle. Yumi hated makeup because it made her feel fake. She would only put on a dark eye shadow, like dark blue or grey, and clear gloss. Yumi never put on blush because she had natural light pink on her cheeks that looked as if a professional make up artist applied it for her, and she didn't complain about that.

Aelita walked over to the couch Yumi and Ulrich were on. It was lucky that Yumi's head was facing upward, but it was hard to apply the make up because her head was still in Ulrich's lap.

"Aelita, don't forget to 'redesign' her shirt" Odd used air quotes when he said redesign.

"Okay, let me just finish her face first." Aelita held in her laughter. _'Wait until Yumi wakes up and looks in the mirror, she'll be horrified.' _



After 3 hours

When the train started pulling into the station, Yumi woke up and saw that everyone else was still asleep. As she sat up, Ulrich cracked open an eye. Then his eyes flew open.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Yumi yawned, standing up.

Ulrich didn't answer at first, he had never seen Yumi like that before. Then he handed her a mirror and said, "Um…I think you've fallen victim to a horrible Odd prank."

"HOLY SHIT!" Yumi screamed. Someone had put A LOT of make up on her. Mascara, eye liner, blush, pink eye shadow, and pink lip gloss adorned her face.

Aelita, Jeremy and Odd shot up and taking one look at Yumi's horrified look, they fell back down laughing.

Yumi glared at them, "This isn't funny! I don't have time to wash this off. We're already at the station!"

Odd gasped for breath, "Did you happen to notice your shirt too?"

Yumi looked down to see that her plain black tee shirt had been cut into a midriff bearing keyhole top that showed her entire stomach. But the worst part was the pink glitter, artfully splattered all over her shirt. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!!!!!!!!!"

Odd was back on the floor in a fit of laughter along with Aelita and Jeremy. Yumi eye's had a murderous look to them. Odd must have noticed this because he suddenly jumped up, grabbing his piece of luggage, he sprinted out of the train.

Aelita and Jeremy grabbed their bags and hurriedly left too, "We'll meet you outside, ok?"

Yumi was still fuming, but Ulrich got her to calm down a bit. He pulled her into a hug, "Oh, come on Yumi, a little makeup isn't going to hurt you. Besides, I don't think you look that bad." He blushed but he did think that Aelita did a good job with Yumi's make up.

"You're just saying that, I look hideous," Yumi said, but her smile betrayed her.

Ulrich pressed his lips against Yumi's. He pulled away a few minutes later for air and said, "No, I'm not just saying that."

They exited the train, laughing. Yumi admitted it was a funny prank, even if it was an awful idea. When Jeremy, Aelita and Odd saw Ulrich and Yumi approaching them, holding hands and laughing, they knew that Yumi no longer intended to kill them.

Suddenly a snobby, high pitched voice sliced through the noise of the train station. "ULRICH DARLING, I've missed you so much!"

_'Sissi?' _ran through everyone's mind, except Ulrich's. He just looked painfully annoyed.

It wasn't Sissi, a girl with buttery blonde hair ran toward them quickly. Well…as fast as you can run while wearing extremely high heeled boots. She threw herself onto Ulrich, pushing Yumi to the ground.

The mystery girl squealed loudly, "Ulrich, honey, we've been apart for too long! I hope you didn't miss me too much. But I've got a present to make up for the time…" She slowly drew her face closer and closer to Ulrich's.

Yumi froze; she felt more hurt and confusion than anger and jealousy. _'Why wasn't Ulrich pulling away? Did he already forget that I'm his girlfriend… well…probably not for much longer. What about all those times in Lyoko when…' _Random thoughts about Ulrich pasted through my mind; I concluded, _'He probably never really liked me back, he likes this girl, not me.'_

Ulrich was still in shock as he watched the girl's face coming closer toward his. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yumi on the ground, looking at him. Her eyes conveyed one of most hurt looks and she also looked confused.

The blonde girl was just an inch away from Ulrich, as Yumi jumped up and ran away, Aelita left Jeremy's side to follow her……………………………


	5. Chapter 5: an old friend, a new enemy

**The mystery blonde girl is a what?! Yumi and Ulrich have to sleep...?! What?! Odd's a pervert?! What's going on in this chapter?! Read Ch. 5 understand! R&R **

:P dyingdreams1292



Yumi's POV

I watched in horror as the girl neared Ulrich's face. Ulrich still looked as if he was in shock, rooted to the spot. I felt like my heart rate was going at least 600 beats per second.

On impulse, I shot up and ran, not knowing where I was going. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aelita run after me. And to my joy, Ulrich coming out of his daze, pushing the blonde girl to the ground and dashing after me too. I looked back at them and suddenly crashed into a girl in front of me.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, reaching down to give the person on the ground a hand up. She looked vaguely familiar, wearing tight black jeans, a purple tank top that spelled 'MCR' and a white button-up shirt over that.

"It's okay, I'm-" the girl look at me, "Yumi Ishiyama? Is that really you?"

I looked at her in shock, "Roberta?! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in 2 years, what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying at a friend's house here. I'm surprising him by coming here to meet him and 4 of his friends. Do you by any chance know some guy named Ulrich Stern?"

"Ulrich Stern? Of course I know him, he's my best friend and-" I hesitated, "I'm also his-"

"She's also my girlfriend," a voice behind me spoke, "Great to see you again Roberta."

It was Ulrich. He looked very confused, but also had a pleading look in his eyes when he looked at me. I inwardly sighed in my mind, it was inevitable that I would forgive him.

Roberta grinned at me and I knew she was about to say something perverted, that was the kind of person she was, despite that she was a great friend. But luckily, Ulrich asked before she could say anything, "How do you 2 know each other?"

I smiled, "I've known Roberta since elementary school before I moved to Kadic. At the same time I moved, Roberta did too, but to some other boarding school."

Roberta suddenly frowned, "Ulrich was that Clarissa I just saw running at 1 mile per hour toward you?"

Ulrich must have saw my facial expression because he explain at me, "Yeah, Clarissa's just another Sissi clone. But even worse, that is if you can believe that. She's an impossibly annoying, scheming brat."

Roberta agreed with him, "She's a god-damned drama queen who can barely count to 5, maybe 7 if she's lucky. I think she said she was going to be a guest for your Masquerade Ball, so I'd hire a few dozen bodyguards if I were you."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Another personal stalker Ulrich? I take back what I said on the train, I don't envy your life."

By this time, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita caught up. I felt a little guilty when I saw that they were carrying all my luggage along with their own and Ulrich's too.

Odd groaned, "You guys owe us big time for carrying all your stuff. Do you know how heavy all this stuff is?"

"Actually, I don't after your little prank on me," I said triumphantly, gesturing to my make up and my shirt, "We're even."

"Oh thank god, I wasn't about to believe Yumi dressed like that now," Roberta let out a breath of relief.

Ulrich introduced everyone to Roberta and vice versa. At that moment, a chauffer appeared next to them and pushed a cart for our luggage.



Normal POV

"Wow, Ulrich. Your parents sent us a limo? You're loaded to the extreme," Odd whistled, as everyone clambered into the limo.

Cool air-conditioning greeted the group as they lid onto the leather seats, facing each other.

Odd sat next to the mini-fridge, searching its contents, "Anyone up for some orange juice, lemonade, or Lays chips?"

Yumi tried to cover Roberta's mouth at those words, she knew Roberta too well to think that she would let those words slide.

Roberta started laughing uncontrollably. Everyone look at her confused and Yumi punched her hard on the arm, "PERVERT!"

Jeremy asked, "Um…what's so funny?"

Roberta's dark skin was turning a bright red color from laughing, she gasped out, "Odd said: 'orange juice', 'lemonade' and 'Lays'!"

Yumi rolled her eyes and said, "You really don't want to know, after I found out, it was hard to eat those things without cracking up."

"Oh come on, Yumi. I think I'm mature enough to handle a definition," Odd smirked.

"Yeah right. I'm so totally going to tell you," Yumi noted, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Please, please, please, please…" Odd chanted, Aelita joined in too and after a while so did Jeremy. Ulrich probably already knew what it meant because, one, he didn't say anything and, two, he knew Roberta very well too.

Yumi was starting to get a headache after 15 minutes of their pleading, "I'll tell you if you guys just SHUT THE HELL UP!" shouted Yumi.

The 3 immediately stopped and leaned in to hear what Yumi whispered. After they found out what the terms meant, Aelita and Jeremy reeled back, "Yumi, that's gross!"

Odd just high-fived Roberta, who had broken into another fit of giggles, "Wow, I can't believe I just said that."

Ulrich and Yumi glanced at each other and then at Odd, who was cracking up with Roberta.

'_Wow, Odd just found his perfect girlfriend,'_ Yumi thought.

At the same time Ulrich was thinking, _'No, just when Odd couldn't get any more annoying, he has to get more perverted.'_



"Wow, Ulrich. Your house…I mean mansion or estate, which ever you prefer…is HUGE!!!!!!!!!" gasped Yumi.

Jeremy, Aelita and Odd were likewise astounded at the grandeur of the mansion. They were standing in the enormous marble foyer, above their heads hanging a ginormous crystal and diamond chandelier. Parallel to the grand mahogany front doors, was an elegantly carved limestone staircase that swept up to the second floor.

A liveried butler was rushing toward them from one of the adjacent sitting rooms, "Welcome back Mister Stern and company," he said formally, "If you were to follow me to your rooms."

The butler snapped his fingers and 4 servants bustled over to them to carry their suitcases. Then he turned his attention to Ulrich, "Mister Stern, I'm sorry to inform you but the wing your room is in is under renovation, so your parents have arranged for you and your 4 friends to stay in one of the master suites in the East Wing. As for you, Miss Roberta, you already know where your room is."

Roberta nodded toward the butler and then cheerfully said to the group, "I'm gonna go back to my room for a while. If you want to visit, I'm in the South Wing. Why don't we meet at the outdoor pool in 3 hours?"

Yumi agreed, "Sure but first I think we should see Ulrich's parents."

The butler said, "Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Stern has sought your company after you get settled. Now come along."

Aelita whispered to everyone as they followed their butler, "Why is this guy so formal? It's like he was transported here from the 1800's!"

Jeremy whispered back, explaining to her, "Most butlers are stereotyped to talk formally because it is seemingly both polite and respectful to their. But you're right, many noblemen from the 1800's were atypically profound-"

Odd groaned slightly, "Jeremy, we're on vacation. Please don't make my head hurt with a history lesson. Even nerds have to take a vacation from studying."

The butler suddenly stopped at a set of French-carved double doors, unlocking it he said, "This is the suite you have been given, quickly unpack and meet Mr. and Mrs. Stern in the courtyard patio." He curtly left afterward.

The room was elegantly decorated; against one wall were the beds one next to the other with two nightstands in between. To the wall across from that were 3 mahogany writing desks, 3 walk-in closets and a big flat screen TV. The east wall was entirely made on glass and there was a glass door leading to the balcony.

Odd was quick to notice something about the room, there were only three beds lined up against the wall. He quickly jumped onto the bed closest to the door and shouted, "I shot a single bed. Yumi and Ulrich can sleep together and Aelita and Jeremy too."

The others just stood there for a moment. Then Yumi snapped, "Odd! That's low." She dashed over to bed nearest to the balcony and claimed it, "It's one's mine."

Aelita didn't mind, she dove onto the middle bed and said, "I claim this bed, it's directly in front of the TV!"

Ulrich and Jeremy glanced at each other nervously, this was going to be interesting…



Somewhere outside, on the beach, a certain blonde by the name of Clarissa was fuming, 'How could my Ulrich fall for a stupid Japanese girl called Yumi?! Wait until she gets a load of what I've got planned for her.'

"_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls…" _Clarissa was distracted by her cell phone ring tone. Looking at her phone, she grinned, it has her father with her next target-victim.

"Yes?" she asked, smirking in the shadow of a palm tree, "What's my new assignment?"

She could practically hear her father grinning on the other side on the line, "A certain client needs a girl named Yumi Ishiyama to… how should I put it tactfully…to disappear for good. As my best trained agent, I'd like you to personally take her out."

"Alright, buh-bye," Clarissa hung up her phone. This was going to be fun.

She was her father's best agent, his best train assassin. And her target this week was Yumi Ishiyama.

'_Oh the ways I could get rid of her…'_


	6. Chapter 6: danger of deep water

I'm SOSOSO srry 4 not updating 4 so long, but i've been in Canada 4 vacation. Here's the nxt Chapter! Expect the nxt chapter by Wednesday, kk?

:D dyingdreams1292 :P

* * *

Clarissa's POV

I tapped on the screen of my Palm Pilot and began brainstorming ideas to take her out. My favorite tactic was to make a death seem incidental and then let someone else take the blame, of course the scapegoat would be paid by my father and he'd be broken out of jail. But I was willing to try something else for this particular target, something more along the lines of torture.

_'Yumi Ishiyama as Ulrich's girlfriend? Or should I say use-to be. No one deserves Ulrich more than I do, I think I'm going to have fun with this mission.' _I thought maliciously

I would slowly deliver her to her death bed. Yes, a line of unfortunate "incidents" followed by the grand finale. This could possibly be one of my favorite missions so far.

I turned and gave a quick glance over to the pool area a few hundred yards away, "I wonder how long Miss soon-to-be-use-to-be Yumi Ishiyama can hold her breath," I wondered aloud.

Yumi's POV

From now on whenever I think about opposites attracting, I'll think about Ulrich's parents. They couldn't be any more different! Mrs. Stern was gossiping with Aelita at the moment about some celebrity, and Mr. Stern was conversing with Jeremy about some technological junk. I thought Ulrich's mom would be a very prim and proper person in a formal suit, like her husband. But quite the opposite, she was even wearing a whole ensemble of her own designs: halter top, cropped jeans and formal pumps.

"Yumi, dear, I can't wait to take you, Aelita and Roberta shopping this afternoon!" Mrs. Stern exclaimed, snapping me back to earth, "I think you'd look wonderful in 1 of my newest mini-dress designs. I just sketched it out this morning; so for the Masquerade, you'd be the first person ever to wear it!"

"Well…um Mrs. Stern, I'd love to go shopping but um...-" I tried to get out of it.

She interrupted, "Oh please, call me Stella. We should also buy you some makeup! I think light pink and grey would really compliment your complexion, you have such perfect, clear, smooth skin. Actually, you know what? How would you like to model for my company?"

I heard Aelita gasp next to me and she looked just about ready to faint. I quickly glanced around looking for an escape route. My eyes met Ulrich's and I silently begged him to get me out of this. I hated publicity and as for being a model…yeah, right.

Ulrich grinned in amusement and answered for me, "She'd love to."

That had not been the answer I wanted him to say. I was dumbfounded, me as a model? This had to be some kind of nightmare.

But before I could argue, Mr. Stern announced, "I'm sorry but I have to leave for a short business conference. It's such a nice weather today, why don't you go for a swim? Remember, all of you are guests here so feel free to ask anything."

He stood up to leave, "Oh and Ulrich, please follow me I need a word with you." He smiled.

Mrs. Stern widened her smile, "I have to go too, got to work out a contract for Yumi's modeling career!"

They left the room and Ulrich followed them saying, "I'll meet you guys back at the room." That left Jeremy, Aelita and me to drag Odd away from the cart loaded with snacks.

Jeremy suddenly asked, "Does anyone remember the way back to our room?"

"Umm…….."

Normal POV

"Ulrich, I think you're doing much better in school this year than last year, or any other semester for that matter," Ulrich's father remarked, "But I'm not going to get into that, what I wanted to talk to you about is Yumi."

Ulrich started to blush a deep carmine shade but managed to force it down, "What about Yumi?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. You've been together for over a year, last time I saw her was at that parent-teacher conference and she seemed very nice. She still is but, how's it going with her?" Ulrich's father questioned him.

Ulrich immediately tensed, "Dad, she wasn't my girlfriend then, although she is now."

His father smiled for a moment, this was one of his rare happy days, "Well, when I saw you with her, both of you looked a lot like you were going out. And besides you two have been very close for years, so I knew it was bound to happen at some point. I'm only asking you one thing though: don't let me get word of you two doing something inappropriate this vacation."

Ulrich froze and the shade of his face put cherries to shame (or any red colored fruit), "Dad!"

His father turned to face him for a moment before leaving, "You're both in your sophomore year in high school now, when I was your age I was influenced by the older students. But I'm just saying."



Ulrich made his way back to their room, thinking about what his father had just said to him. He had to admit to himself guiltily that he did have some of those thoughts at times.

He stopped in front of his room and opened the door to find no one there. But there was a note left on one of the writing desks, it read:

_Ulrich, my frikin' god you're slow! We're all waiting for you at the pool already so HURRY UP!!!_

_-Odd _

Ulrich quickly pulled out his white and green swimming shorts and went into one of the bathrooms. Unfortunately, well maybe not for him, there was already someone in there changing.

Yumi whipped around at the sound of someone walking into the bathroom. She frantically looked around to find a towel to cover herself with, but she had forgotten to bring hers. She had nothing on and she hadn't changed into her bathing suit she was clutching tightly in her hands.

'_Holy shit!'_ she thought to herself.

Ulrich just stood there transfixed for a few minutes, his eyes glued to her. Yumi was trapped under Ulrich's gaze and didn't move, feeling contradictory. One part of her was wishing that Ulrich would turn around, away from her, but she also felt a strong longing for Ulrich to tackle her then and there.

But Yumi suddenly notice something and started to laugh, "Umm…Ulrich? You're drooling." Of course, she didn't mention at other little thing.

This made Ulrich come back to Earth, when he noticed the second detail. He quickly turned around to hide his embarrassment and to let Yumi change. He tried to stutter out an apology, "Um…I'm really sorry about that Yumi…I…um…I didn't think anyone was in here. I…uh…saw the note that Odd left me, so I assumed-"

Yumi cut him off, "It's okay Ulrich, I'm done changing. I'll wait for you in the other room, ok? I don't know the way to the pool."

Ulrich nodded, hormones still raging and obviously still embarrassed.

Within a few moments the 2 were racing toward the pool area, playfully pushing and shoving. When they finally reached the pool, they stopped dead. Where were Aelita, Jeremy, Odd and Roberta?

Then, out of nowhere, Yumi and Ulrich felt themselves being pushed into the pool, one after the other, by the hands belong to non-other than Aelita, Jeremy, Odd and Roberta.

They high-fived each other as they watched Ulrich resurface, with a deadly look on his face that clearly read REVENGE. Still giggling, the 4 ran around and around the perimeter of the Olympic-sized pool trying to get away from Ulrich.

After 5 minutes of running around, Ulrich suddenly stopped and said with a worried look, "Wait, where's Yumi?"

Yumi's POV

As I felt myself fall into the water, I was already thinking of ways to get back at them. I let myself drift to the bottom of the deep end of the pool; the cool water felt really good against my sun-kissed skin.

When my feet touched the bottom of the pool, I tried to kick off. I tried but didn't succeed; I looked down and saw that my feet were stuck in a thick clear layer of a goo-like substance. It was preventing me from swim up to the surface, I was stuck.

I tried my hardest to get free of it, but nothing was working. Pretty soon, I was in great need to breathe. I started seeing spots of white and black swim through my vision from lack of air. Unconsciousness was about to take over, the last thing I saw was the shadow of someone jumping into the pool and swimming toward me.

'_Ulrich?'_ I thought hopefully. Was it him or was it just a hallucination from the lack of oxygen? Before I could get a second look, blackness invaded into my mind.


End file.
